Désillusions, Premier Amour Et Compagnons
by MammaDiva
Summary: Douleur, Peine, vide voila les trois sentiments sentiments qui hante Stiles Stilinski après le départ de Derek qui suivit leur retour du Mexique, La meute sent leur ami changé. Une personne qui vient de son passé va resurgir dans sa vie et tout chamboulé. Derek reviendra t-il? Pourra t-il sauver Stiles de sa noirceur intérieure? Quelles sont les intentions de cet étrange Theo R ?
1. Prologue

Hola les louveteaux, comment allez vous ? moi crevé, déménagement, emménagement, ouvrir L'EDF, faire venir la fibre, monter les cartons, défaire, remonter les meubles, pfffffffffffffff j'en peux plus.

Désolé de ce passage "confessions intimes" mais c'est pour vous expliquez les choses suivantes:

Oui il y a deux autres prologues postés, oui j'ai les suites (enfin) corrigeaient (merci **SANGA** )et surtout pour vous expliquez que sur ces trois fictions ( **LRDG, LDL et DPAC** ) je posterai un chapitre de chaque fiction par semaine, se qui veux dire qu'une semaine je poste un chapitre de **LDL** puis la semaine suivante c'est **LRDG** et l'autre c'est **DPAC** , vous suivez ?

Ensuite cette fiction est une _ **STHEOREK**_ , je précise que ce n'est pas un treesome au proprement parler, c'est l'histoire de relations déchirantes, d'anciens amour qui pourrait être le véritable ou alors d'un amour qui part et qui crois revenir comme si de rien n'était, ou alors ça parle d'amour, de kidnapping, de manipulation etc, je connais déjà la fin vu que c'est moi qui l'écrit lol, mais a vous d'imaginer, le pourquoi du comment.

Je met du **rating M** pas par précaution, car je sais qu'il y aura **du cul, du cul et ... du cul** , je précise qu'il y en aura entre **Stiles et Théo** , alors si ce couple ne vous plait pas, n'allez pas plus loin, mais il s'agit au fond d'un happy ending sterekien bien sur, ah non quand même, je suis pas i diabolique ou pervers pour vous faire se genre de coup... quoi que ?

Bon allez, je vous laisse lire ce prologue, et si vous avez bien suivit, le prochain c'est **LDL** chapitre 01 mais la semaine prochaine... Ah oui aussi, car je vous entend d'ici dire " oui et les autres fictions, il les a arrêter, il a le syndrome de la dame blanche ...Euh page blanche patati patata, blablabli blablabla" STOP, non je recommence a poster demain pour les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas j'attend juste que ma beta d'amour **IANTOISALIVE** finisse de corriger **LMDPC**.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et éventuellement des perso OCs, plutôt méchant, c'est ceux-la que je préfère.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 00 – Prologue**

Scott avait senti depuis quelques jours que Stiles n'allait pas bien, son frère de cœur sentait la tristesse et sa douce odeur de miel se mêlait à celle des médicaments qu'il prenait pour son hyperactivité.

Seulement le dosage avait l'air plus fort que d'habitude, des cernes noires commençaient à apparaître et l'étincelle qui habitait ses yeux couleur ambre s'assombrissait de jour en jour, son comportement envers le monde extérieur n'était pas des plus réjouissant, plus de blagues, ni de sarcasme, seulement des et des soupirs à vous fendre l'âme sortaient de sa bouche.

Lydia entendait les murmures des défunts lui prédire la mort de son ami, mais elle qui savait faire la différence entre une mort physique ou psychologique, tellement de murmures, tellement de tristesse entourait son ami qu'elle commençait à douter de la bonne voie de l'issue.

Elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, son double au masculin, son égal.

Mais depuis plusieurs jours, ce jeune disparaissait de plus en plus, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle ne pouvait pas sentir comme les loups garous mais elle connaissait assez le jeune homme depuis des années pour savoir que son état psychologique se détériorait au fils des jours, mais quand elle l'interrogeait Stiles lui faisait un sourire éblouissant et lui répondait que tout allait bien, mais elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait, qu'il s'agissait d'un leurre, d'une façade, d'une carapace.

Comment tout pouvait aller bien alors qu'Isaac, qui s'était rapproché du jeune homme depuis la mort d'Alison, répétant à maintes reprises qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette disparition, voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Isaac connaissait le secret qu'habitait le cœur de Stiles. Il s'était accroché à son ami, le considérant comme la personne la plus importante pour lui, le seul lien tangible qui le raccrochait au monde, il l'avait accueilli dans sa vie alors que celui-ci s'était moqué de lui, l'avait frappé, mais Stiles Stilinski étant ce qu'il était, ne lui en voulait guère, au contraire, il en avait fait une sorte de modèle parental, une personne qui vous aide quand vous en avez besoin, vous ouvre son cœur malgré les peines qu'il renferme et panse vos blessures même si les siennes saigne abondamment, voilà qui étais Stiles pour le jeune louveteau.

Erica avait passé pas mal de temps dans un coma artificiel après le passage de la meute des Alphas, mais quand elle revint à elle, Stiles était présent, l'aidant à traverser cette passe, lui apportant réconfort, soutient moral mais surtout ces sucreries qu'elle affectionnait et des gâteaux faits par le jeune homme.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il était présent pour elle, et ça, ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Alors quand il commença à se refermer sur lui, s'excluant de la meute de lui-même, elle s'inquiéta et voulut savoir pourquoi elle avait la désagréable impression que son Batman disparaissait de jour en jour.

C'est Boyd qui eut l'idée d'aller au Loft de Derek, même si celui-ci n'était plus leur Alpha et qu'il avait rejoint la meute de Scott, c'était quand même lui qui les avait retrouvés dans la banque avec Cora et Erica, mais pas seulement, son esprit se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait surtout comme son Alpha mais en version humain, Stiles.

Boyd avait beaucoup d'admiration pour le jeune homme, car évoluer dans une meute de loups garous et rester malgré tout honnête et courageux et surtout présent pour tous, peu de personnes pouvait s'en vanter.

Peter était de la partie pour aller au loft, car sans nouvelles de son neveu depuis un mois et demi, depuis leur retour du Mexique, il commençait à se faire du souci, bien sûr quand on connaît Derek Hale on se doute que la sociabilité passe en second plan.

Surtout qu'il avait senti les sentiments de son neveu envers un membre de la meute et qu'ils les avaient aperçus une semaine après la croisade au Mexique, où il avait failli se faire griller mais surtout disjoncter et tuer Scott, merci Stiles de l'avoir sorti des limbes de sa folie, les deux jeunes s'embrassaient fougueusement devant la porte de la maison familiale.

Kira sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas sur le parking de l'immeuble qui abritait le loft, de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient sur environ deux kilomètres autour d'eux, les éclairs commençaient à se faire entendre dans le ciel, son pouvoir faisait crépité ses mains, elle sentait que sa maîtrise sur ses dons s'estompait.

Liam sentit l'air se faire pesant, une sorte de gravité et de colère émanait du bâtiment, il savait que Stiles s'y trouvait, sa jeep était garée juste devant, mais il savait aussi que rentrer dans cet immeuble était dangereux.

Comment il savait, lui-même ne comprenait pas, mais ses sens étaient au maximum, il voulait aider celui qu'il considérait comme l'équivalent d'une mère louve, il avait trouvé le surnom avec Isaac quand ils s'étaient fait gronder par Stiles alors qu'ils préparaient une blague pour Peter.

La meute entra enfin dans l'immeuble retenant leur respiration comme si à chaque coin pouvait sortir une créature diabolique, un alpha, une Darach, un Kanima, n'importe quoi de terrifiant.

A mesure que la meute montait dans les étages l'air devint de plus en plus irrespirable, comme si l'oxygène lui-même voulait s'échapper du bâtiment, les loups intérieur se mirent en alerte et hurlèrent a la mort comme ils pouvaient hurler a la lune, mais ce cri fit plier les lycanthropes, Scott grimpa les escaliers en courant suivit de près par les autre, comme sa propre vie en dépendait, son cœur se sera quand il fit fasse la porte coulissante du loft.

Chaque personne pouvait sentir ce sentiment d'abandon qu'émanait de l'intérieur ainsi que les larmes d'un cœur déchiré, les hurlements sinistre de l'âme brisé, fit plier les êtres qui se trouvé là, Lydia vit trois formes floutes comme du brouillard tendre un doigt vers la porte puis elles hurlèrent de concert, faisant s'effondrait au sol la jeune Banshee, Peter accourra près d'elle et la soutenu, elle pleurait et chuchotait, d'un air absent, le prénom de son meilleur ami.

Décidant qu'il devait faire quelque chose, Scott approcha sa main et c'est à cet instant qu'un hurlement déchirant le silence et leur cœur retentit derrière l'obstacle de fer, il n'hésita pas et l'ouvrit pour tomber sur un Spectacle horrifiant et traumatisant.

* * *

Alors, inquiet pour l'avenir, ou alors optimiste de la fin, dites moi se que vous en pensez, faites vous plaisir.

A dans trois un mois pour le chapitre suivant, bisous les louveteaux.


	2. Chapter 1

Je sais, je suis désolé, c'est la faute a ma PS4 et au jeu Dragon Age Inquisition, je vais les punir pour m'avoir empêché d'écrire et de publier.

Bon passons on réjouissance, sachez que j'ai puni mes jeux vidéos, interdiction de me déranger pendant au moins deux trois semaines, jusqu'à ce que leurs futurs camarades arrivent lol.

Je vous poste aujourd'hui la suite de ma jolie fiction toute douce et couleur Arc En Ciel, non je rigole, allez je vous laisse lire mes louveteaux, dans la semaine deux autres chapitres de mes autres fictions vont être publiés et l'écriture a reprit donc la suite dans pas longtemps.

Rien de m'appartient sauf l'histoire et certains personnages.

Ah oui une personnages de la série TW reviens dans ma fiction et un lien particulier avec Derek ( ne crier pas au scandale ils ne couchent pas ensemble, mais on un autre lien) allez je vous laisse lire bisous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 – Nouvelle Année, Dernière Année, Nouveau Venu, Dernier Disparu**

Stiles se leva de son lit avec difficulté, il ne voulait pas retourner en cours, son cœur était lourd, sa tête semblait vouloir exploser, ses mains moites le gêné, mais il savait, oui il savait que Scott n'allait pas tarder à débarquer pour l'emmener de force, s'il le fallait, au Lycée pour cette nouvelle année mais surtout la dernière année de lycée.

Ce qui réjouissait Stiles s'était que Son professeur de chimie Monsieur Harris ne lui pourrirait plus la vie, son moral baissa encore qu'il se rappela que celui-ci était mort tout ça à cause d'une Darach folle à lier, ivre de vengeance et de pouvoir.

Mais se souvenir lui fit encore plus mal, quand il repensa a LUI, son cœur se serra et malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues, il mit ses mains sur ses yeux essayant d'arrêter l'écoulement mais il ne le put, et il commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes, son cœur tressauta a chacune de ses respirations.

Il lui en voulait d'être parti comme un voleur après lui avoir avouer ses sentiments a son égard, mais par de dessus tout il voulait qu'il revienne, pourquoi avait-il fallut que lui aussi l'abandonne, il n'avait pas le droit surtout après la promesse qu'il lui avait faites.

Stiles se sentit mal, il se leva en courant sortit de sa chambre et passa devant son père qui était venu le réveiller, il s'enferma dans les toilettes sous les appels effrayé de John, se pencha et expulsa la bille qui lui restait sur l'estomac, deux jours qu'il vomissait sans raison, il savait que son état mental en avait pris un coup, mais son corps commençait à souffrir, tout était lié.

_ **Stiles, fiston ça va ? Je vais appeler le lycée pour leur dire que tu es malade et je t'emmène voir Melissa** …

_ **NON** , hurla Stiles qui essuya le reste sur sa manche de pyjama, **je vais au lycée, je dois sortir et m'aérer l'esprit sinon je vais devenir fou**. Stiles se leva et ouvrit la porte faisant face à la mine plus qu'inquiète de son père.

John regarda son fils triste, Stiles ne lui avait plus rien cacher a son retour du Mexique, il savait que l'état de son fils empirer, il en connaissait la raison, Deaton lui avait expliqué.

Mais il ne savait pas que ce serait aussi violent, pourquoi diable Stiles s'était embrigadé dans cette histoire, malgré son questionnement, il en connaissait la réponse, Stiles était tout le portrait de sa défunte femme, Claudia Stilinski.

_ **Tu me préviens si ça ne va pas mieux au lycée, tu m'appelles et je viens te chercher.**

_ **Oui papa** …

Un klaxon de moto les interrompit, Scott venait d'arriver, John regarda sa montre et souffla qu'il avait une heure d'avance.

_ **C'est Scott, il veut être sûr que j'aille bien avant d'aller m'abrutir au lycée et pour une fois qu'on sera à l'heure tu ne vas pas râler quand même.**

John regarda son fils rentrer dans sa chambre, il a l'impression étrange que son fils disparait peu à peu, comme si son corps devenait translucide, s'il tenait se maudit loup être les mains, il lui fera passer l'envie de disparaitre du jour au lendemain, il avait bien vu comment son fils était rayonnant quand il sortait avec Derek Hale.

Oui il savait pour le couple étrange que formait les deux jeunes hommes, il n'avait rien contre ça, au contraire, il avait bien vu leur façon de se parler et même la réaction de leur corps quand ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, ou alors la manière de se tourner autour inconsciemment.

John n'aimait pas l'idée que son fils sorte avec un loup garou doublé d'un ex criminel qui n'était en faites pas un criminel, trop dangereux pour son fils unique, mais le voir dans cette état lui brisait le cœur. Il souhaite que le « Sourwolf » (expression de son fils) revienne au plus vite a Beacon Hills, il songeait sérieusement à faire un avis de recherche a son nom pour vol d'objet précieux, ce qui était vrai, Derek Hale avait volé le cœur et le sourire de Stiles, objets très précieux.

Quand Scott entra dans la demeure Stilinski, l'odeur de la tristesse et du désarroi embaumer les lieux, son cœur se serra à la vue du Shérif qui avait l'air encore plus abattu que lui-même, voir son fils abandonné la joie à cause d'un homme, il ne savait pas ce que s'était, mais voir son meilleur ami, son frère arrêter de sourire a cause la fuite de Derek Hale, CA ça le mettait en colère, quand il attrapera Derek, il n'hésitera pas à lui mettre une droite.

Un vent glacial lui caressa la nuque, il frissonna comme jamais, comme quand il avait visité la maison Hale la première fois qu'il était allé voir Derek.

Il entra dans la cuisine et s'installa au comptoir, sans un mot John lui servit un café et retourna a la cuisson du petit déjeuner instauré par Stiles, c'est-à-dire Steak de soja, bacon de dinde, salade et fruits frais accompagné d'un café sans sucre.

Heureusement que le Shérif pouvait s'octroyer un burger au bacon avec des frites le midi pour compenser l'horreur du petit déjeuner, il sourit quand il repensa a la crise limite hystérique de Stiles accompagné de Derek quand ils l'avaient surpris au Burger & Co pendant les vacances, il l'avait charrier en lui demandant si s'était leur premier rendez-vous amoureux a lui et Derek, Stiles était devenu cramoisi et le loup avait baissait la tête vers le sol comme si celui-ci était devenu d'une importance capitale, le shérif avait pu alors partir avec son repas bien calorifique.

Scott releva la tête comme sortant d'un brouillard et se leva prestement.

_ **Laisse lui le temps Scott, il doit faire les choses seul** …

_ **Non il y a quelqu'un avec lui … Et ce n'est pas Derek**.

Stiles sortit une seconde fois de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille après une bonne douche, malgré l'attachement qu'il avait pour ses amis, il n'arrivait pas à penser a autres choses qu'a LUI, Derek Hale, Loup garou grognon, taciturne, lunatique mais tellement diffèrent quand on le connait bien, enfin surtout lui, il avait découvert sa partie romantique poète, homme apaisé, amant fougueux et insatiable mais surtout c'est le sourire sur les lèvres de son homme qui l'avait bouleversé, un sourire chaleureux, sincère, des yeux pétillant de bonheur, deux petites fossettes adorables, mais tout avait disparu trop vite, et ce fut le désert, son cœur s'était brisé, sa joie envolé, il était partit avec pour seule explications, ces quelques mots sur une demi page blanche laissé sur la table du loft.

 ** _« Je dois le faire, je dois partir,_**

 ** _profite s'en bien, je te laisse le loft,_**

 ** _Je t'aime_**

 ** _DH»_**

Il avait passé une semaine à faire des allers retours au loft et deux jours avant la rentrée, il avait craqué, son cœur n'avait pu supporter la noirceur de son âme brisée, il avait hurlé sa peine, sa haine, son amour et sa tristesse.

Stiles posa sa tête sur son bureau, il avait la flemme de s'habiller, pourquoi faire, aller dans cette école stupide avec ses élevés médiocres et ignorants, avec des profs qui vous briment et vous rabaissent, il voulait partir à sa recherche, quitte a partir avec lui mais il voulait le retrouver, Stiles passa sa main à l'endroit ou battait son cœur, il sentit qu'il battait fort, il releva la tête et grogna (à être trop près de Derek on prend ses habitudes).

_ **Jackson évite de passer par la fenêtre, j'ai une porte d'entrée.** Stiles rebaissa la tête et se cogna sans le vouloir et souffla.

_ **Bonjour à toi aussi Stiles** , Jackson se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et passa la fenêtre en une enjambée, même pas de « **_comment tu vas ?_** » ou de « **_Dégage de chez moi !_** » ou même alors « ** _Que me vaut le déplaisir de te revoir_** », Jackson huma l'air et son sourire disparut, s'était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'imaginer, il n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter en chemin, il aurait dû revenir dès qu'il le lui avait demandé, jamais il n'avait pensé, même une seconde que la détresse de Stiles pouvait être aussi prenant.

Stiles se tourna vers Jackson et celui-ci recula devant les larmes du jeune homme.

_ **S'il te plait, emmène-moi loin d'ici** , Jackson s'approcha de Stiles, son cœur battait à vive allure sous la détresse du jeune hyper actif.

_ **Je suis pas ici pour t'emmener loin, je suis ici pour prendre soin de toi, je ne te dirais pas à qui, mais j'ai fait une promesse** ….

_ **NE** **ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE PROMESSES** , grinça Stiles **, je veux…je…**

Jackson prit Stiles dans ses bras et le berça, quand Scott et John entrèrent dans la chambre, le spectacle d'un Jackson enfermant Stiles dans ses bras, la tête du dernier contre son torse tressautant au rythme des pleures de Stiles, Jackson pleurant à son tour, tourna la tête vers les deux arrivant.

_ **Salut McCall, Bonjour Shérif, je vais emmener Stiles au Lycée à partir d'aujourd'hui,** déclara le jeune Whittemore devant le regard choqué des deux hommes lui faisant face.

* * *

Alors ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Apres un long moment sans publier cette fiction, je vous presente le chapitre 02 avec un fantome du passé de Stiles et pour ceux que ca va choquer ... un bisous Stheo attention âmes sensibles.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

 **Promesses Oubliées**

 **L** 'arrivée de Stiles se fit très remarquer quand il sortit de la corvette Z06 Price noire de Jackson, Scott avait prévenu la meute par message, mais beaucoup ne pouvaient le croire qu'en le voyant.

 **E** rica, Boyd, Isaac et Lydia n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, voir Jackson Whittemore, Monsieur-Je-Parle-Et-Tu-Fermes-Ta-Gueule, sortir de la voiture et la contourner pour ouvrir la porte à Stiles qui le remercia d'un grand sourire.

 **K** ira et Liam qui ne le connaissaient que de nom mais surtout de réputation, se demandaient comment il était devenu le chevalier servant de leur humain.

 **M** algré le sourire franc et la joie d'avoir Jackson à ses côtés, tous sentirent l'odeur pestilentielle de la trahison et de l'abandon qui émanaient de Stiles. Elle se remarquait même sans la sentir. **I** ls le connaissaient tous pour savoir que Stiles cachait très bien son jeu et faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas vouloir inquiéter ses amis.

 **I** ls se devaient de veiller sur lui, la dernière fois qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, ce fut cette journée-là. **E** t tous s'en rappelaient encore, ce cri maudit qu'avait poussé Stiles, ce cri qui à déchirer le ciel, cette plainte horrible mêlant chagrin et tristesse.

 **L** ydia se réveillait encore en pleine nuit, entendant les voix des morts l'avertir d'un danger autour de Stiles, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était Stiles le danger ou si Stiles était en danger, ou bien les deux, trop de voix criaient en même temps. **E** lle parvenait très bien à entendre trois voix derrière toute ses voix désincarnées, trois voix tentaient de lui parler mais les autres parvenaient toujours à la perturber.

 **L** ydia s'avança vers Jackson et Stiles, laissant les autres se remettre du choc, mais avant qu'elle ne put les atteindre, une petite tête blonde s'était élancée et avait pris Stiles dans ses bras.

 **M** algré que Stiles soit totalement embêté par le comportement du beta, il referma ses bras sur Liam et le remercia à voix basse.

Liam s'écarta et partit en courant à l'intérieur du lycée.

 **S** tiles savait que Liam n'était pas très démonstratif mais connaissait ses sentiments fort amicaux à son égard, c'était le plus jeune et le plus affecté. Stiles pensa qu'il devait allez le voir plus tard et discuter avec lui.

_ **C'est donc lui Liam ?** Demanda Jackson qui observait toujours l'endroit où le jeune beta s'était enfui **, intéressant !**

_ **Ne t'avise pas** **de** **lui faire du mal Jackson** , Lydia arriva enfin à leur hauteur, **sinon je te brise les deux genoux et** **ce** **qui te sert de bijoux de famille.**

_ **Hum très chère Lydia, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu les aimais un peu trop mes bijoux de famille et tes menaces ne me font absolument pas peur, tu as beau être une Banshee, tes hurlements hystériques me font bien** **rigoler** **.**

_ **Ne vous battez pas s'il vous** **plaît** , Stiles ne voulait pas commencer l'année par une bataille rangée entre les personnes qu'il aimait, déjà que celle qu'il aimait le plus était partie, il veut garder celles-là auprès de lui.

_ **Désolé Stiles, je** **ne** **recommencerai plus** , Jackson se plaça devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux, **je te le jure.**

 **L** a meute se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas tous passés dans une autre dimension. Jackson venait de s'excuser et tout ça auprès de Stiles.

_ **Qui es-tu ?** Demanda ironiquement Isaac, **le Jackson que je connais ne se …**

 **J** ackson coupa Isaac d'un geste de la main comme pour dire « _sans importance_ ».

_ **Je suis Jackson Whittemore, je sais** **à** **présent qui je suis et ce que je suis, mais avant tout je suis là pour Stiles et uniquement pour lui, vous !** il désigna la meute, **vous n'êtes pas dans mon agenda, je ne compte faire partie d'aucune meute, j'ai déjà juré fidélité** **à** **un alpha, un bon alpha et je compte** **honorer** **la promesse que je lui ai** **faite** , Jackson sentit Stiles se crisper dans son dos, il lui prit la main, **et le premier qui me dérange** , il sortit ses griffes **, je les lui fait bouffer.**

Jackson se tourna vers Stiles et lui expliqua qu'il devait aller voir le proviseur pour se présenter et prendre ses cours.

_ **Oui vas-y, on se voit tout à l'heure** , Jackson partit et laissa Stiles avec la meute.  
 **E** trangement Stiles se sentit un peu vide à son départ, mais une main s'engouffra dans la sienne.

_ **Je sais qu'il n'a pas** **menti** **et qu'il est sincère, mais j'ai mal de te sentir comme ça, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu ailles mieux** **.** Isaac souffrait lui aussi de l'absence de son alpha, il pouvait un peu comprendre les tourments de son humain de meute.

 **L** a première sonnerie du lycée retentit quand Stiles allait parler, il sourit et invita de la tête, ses amis à aller en cours.

 **I** l passa en courant prendre son livre de poésie anglaise pour le premier cours et fila sous l'œil rougeoyant d'un étranger qui le fixait depuis cinq minutes.

 **P** our le premier cours, Stiles était seul, pas de loups, pas de Kitsune encore moins de Banshee, il était seul.

 **I** l regarda autour de lui, il ne connaissait quasiment personne, il avait atterri dans cette classe parce qu'il s'y était pris à la dernière minute pour choisir un dernier cours obligatoire.

 **I** l sursauta quand un jeune homme s'installa à ses côtés, celui-là par contre il le connaissait et savait d'avance qu'il allait en baver. D'ailleurs que faisait Steve Gregor en cours de poésie anglaise ?

_ **Alors tapetinski, on s'est trompé de cours ?**

_ **Très amusant Gregor pour ton premier jour** **. J** **e me** **demandais** **aussi** **comment** **un abruti comme toi avait atterri dans ce genre de cours trop cérébral pour lui.**

_ **A ta place je la** **fermerais** **, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de ta vie un enfer, j'ai de** **jolies** **photos** **de toi et de ton brun, et puis maintenant je vois que** **tu** **l'as** **laissé tomber pour te** **mettre** **avec la tapette blonde** **, l'an** **cien capitaine de notre équipe de lacrosse, mon dieu t'es une véritable salope toi.**

 **S** tiles se leva pour changer de place mais s'aperçut que toutes les chaises étaient prises et que le professeur était en train de s'installer.

 **I** l se résigna à rester à sa place et commença à se sentir mal, il ne devait pas faire de crise de panique maintenant car il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre, trop de choses d'un coup.

 **S** es yeux se voilèrent, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, il posa une main crispée sur son cœur, sa tête tournait dangereusement.

 **U** ne voix masculine l'interpella au loin, une voix qu'il semblait connaître mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

_ **Monsieur !** Hurla un jeune dans la classe, **monsieur ! Stilinski ne va pas bien.**

 **L** e professeur perdit des couleurs en s'apercevant que le jeune homme en question était le fils du shérif, il ordonna au jeune homme de l'emmener directement à l'infirmerie.

 **A** lors que le jeune homme emmena Stiles vers l'infirmerie, il se stoppa au milieu du couloir.

_ **Stiles regarde-moi, calme toi tout va bien** , le jeune passa sa main délicatement sur le visage de Stiles qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, sa voix ne lui était pas étrangère, mais vraiment il n'y arrivait pas, il ne se souvenait plus d'où il l'avait entendue, **on a déjà fait ça, tu te souviens, s'il te** **plaît** **Stiles** **calme-** **toi** , Le jeune homme ancra son regard dans le sien et fit ce qu'il pensait être bien, il l'embrassa Stiles.

 **L** e baiser surprit tellement Stiles qu'il se calma et sans le vouloir vraiment, Stiles approfondit le baiser.

 **A** court d'air Stiles se détacha du jeune homme et il sombra dans l'inconscient.

_ **Tu m'avais promis un baiser, mais pas comme ça Stiles, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse de n'être** **qu'à** **moi et rien qu'à moi** , le jeune homme souleva Stiles et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

 **Q** uand il ressortit dix minutes plus tard, l'infirmière composa le numéro d'urgence du shérif.

_ **Au** **fait,** **merci jeune homme** **,** **de me l'avoir emmené au plus vite, comment vous appelez** **-** **vous ?**

_ **Je m'appelle Théo, Théo Raeken**.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre vous en apprendrez plus sur Derek, Jackson et Peter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Toutes mes excuses, je devais poster ce chapitre hier après midi mais mon estomac n'a pas voulut et je suis resté cloué au lit toute la journée.**

 **Bon voici un chapitre centré sur Jackson, Derek et Peter.**

 **Pour tous ceux et celles qui se demandent ou se trouve Derek, réponse a la fin du chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture les louveteaux et a Mardi pour un autre chapitre.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **Désillusions, Premier Amour et Compagnons**

–

 **Chapitre 03**

 **S** tiles était vraiment ce qu'on appelle un poisseux, car se retrouver au lit chez lui avec interdiction dans sortir sur les ordres de Mélissa en première journée de cours enfin plutôt première heure de cours, n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler avoir de la chance, surtout pour lui qui était hyperactif.

 **P** our ne pas arranger les choses, le souvenir du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'inconnu qui l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie, lui revenait en mémoire constamment.

 **M** algré que son cœur et son âme soient attachés à Derek-Enfoiré-Hale, il avait aimé se baiser, rien que d'y penser son cœur se mit à battre fort.

 **I** l voulait être fort, ne pas pleurer le départ de Derek, il savait en son for intérieur que le départ de son loup n'était pas naturel. **D** erek ne serait jamais parti de son plein gré de cette façon, quoi qu'en y repensant il l'avait déjà fait, mais plus maintenant qu'ils étaient compagnons. **I** l lui avait donné la signification de cette union spirituelle et physique. **D** erek savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer s'il s'absentait aussi longtemps sans donner signes de vie ou donner d'explications.

 **S** tiles voulait être fort mais l'absence de Derek le faisait souffrir énormément, il avait de plus en plus de migraines, d'étourdissements, de fortes nausées et de crises de paniques incontrôlables pour couronner le tout.

 **I** l se coucha en boule sur le côté, il n'osa bouger un pouce même pour remonter la couette sur lui, non, il ne voulait plus bouger ni se réveiller si Derek n'était pas à ses côtés, il se fichait de passer pour faible ou inutile. **I** l souhaitait tout simplement que Derek entre dans cette chambre et lui dise qu'il était de retour et qu'il ne repartirait plus jamais sans lui, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait sous aucun prétexte.

 **U** n bruit de porte se fit entendre, Stiles s'asseyant en sursaut sur le lit, s'aperçut que ce n'était que Jackson qui entrait.

_ **Désolé Stiles, ce n'est que moi !**

 **_ Arrête de t'excuser je vais finir par croire que tu me caches quelque chose !**

 **S** tiles qui se coucha et tourna le dos, n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de Jackson trahir une expression de culpabilité.

 **I** l ferma la fenêtre puis s'assit un instant sur le lit et caressa la chevelure de son humain, Stiles sembla apprécier le geste, Jackson sentit tous ses muscles se détendre.

 **Q** uand il sentit que l'humain s'était endormit, Jackson se leva doucement et sortit de la chambre après l'avoir couvert de la couverture.

 **I** l posa sa main sur la porte et souffla de dépit.

_ **Si seulement j'avais son autorisation, je te dirais tout et je partirais à sa recherche mais je n'en ai pas le droit et je dois tenir ma promesse.**

 **C** e que Jackson ne vit pas, c'est les trois ombres qui s'étaient matérialisées dans la chambre à sa sortie.

 **U** ne se tenait devant la fenêtre, le visage grave tourné vers l'extérieur, une assise sur le lit caressant la tête de l'humain dormant à poings fermés et la troisième appuyée contre la porte un arc à la main. **L** es trois ombres fantomatiques semblaient veiller sur le jeune homme comme un gardien veille sur le plus précieux des diamants.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

Flash-Back Jackson

_ **Merci pour tout Hale !**

 **D** erek ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jackson Whittemore un jour le remercie. **M** ême pour lui avoir permis de découvrir, un jour la vérité sur ses parents.

 **M** ais Stiles lui avait donné à réfléchir pendant un de leur rendez-vous et voyez-vous malgré que son humain soit plus bavard qu'une fille ou qu'il s'éparpille dans des élucubrations étranges et sans liens entre elles. **I** l avait le désir de revoir Jackson mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il trouve la vérité sur ses origines et à ce moment-là peut-être que Jackson reviendrait. **E** t bien sûr Derek voulant faire plaisir à son compagnon fut faire des recherches poussées par son oncle et un détective privé.

 **E** t bien sûr, il avait trouvé ce qu'il recherchait. **M** ais malheureusement il était tombé sur autre chose de plus grand concernant Jackson mais aussi Stiles.

 **I** l avait fait ses bagages à la hâte et avait laissé un mot à son compagnon pour ne pas l'inquiéter. **I** l avait retrouvé Jackson et lui avait expliqué la situation, sa famille, son lien avec Stiles et une créature du souterrain.

_ **Quoi qu'il arrive Jackson ne me cherche pas et protège Stiles**. Furent les dernières paroles que lui dit Derek avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire de Londres cherchant à sauver son compagnon et la vie de tous les habitants de Beacon Hills et peut être du monde.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **J** ackson descendit dans le salon et trouva une personne qui n'avait pas vu depuis son départ. **L** a personne pour laquelle il avait voulu changer, devenir quelqu'un de bien.

_ **Alors tu caches quelque chose ?**

 **_ Je ne peux rien dire même à toi !**

 **_ Et pourquoi ça dis-moi, je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu'il ne serait pas parti si quelque chose ne menaçait pas nos vies et spécialement celle de Stiles, crache le morceau Jackson**. L'homme face à lui sortit ses griffes, pas qu'il n'avait envie d'utiliser les siennes mais s'il devait le faire il le ferait.

_ **Tu ne pourras jamais les utiliser contre moi.**

 **_ Qu'est ce qui te rend si** **sûr** **…** Jackson fonça sur l'homme et prit possession de ses lèvres.

 **L** 'homme en face de lui se sentit fondre à leur contact, il laissa le jeune le contrôler pour cette fois-ci, il avait compris leur lien alors, Jackson savait que malgré l'envie qu'il avait de savoir la vérité, il n'utiliserait jamais ses pouvoirs sur lui.

_ **C'est simple Peter, je suis ton compagnon, tu veux que je te prouve à nouveau mes dires.**

 **_ Petit saligot** , Peter se mit à sourire, **mais je crois que tu vas devoir effectivement recommencer je n'ai pas très bien compris les raisons qui me pousserait à ne pas t'attaquer !**

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **D** erek se réveilla de son cauchemar, il tenta de bouger mais les liens enduit d'aconit qui l'entravait depuis des semaines le faisait souffrir. **Q** uand il mettrait la main sur l'enfoiré de loup qui lui a fait ça, il le torturera jusqu'à le rendre complètement fou.

 **D** erek savait où il se trouvait, il devait tout faire pour sortir d'ici, mais les quatre colosses devant la porte qui se relayaient toutes les six heures plus les sept à l'extérieur, il aurait du mal dans son état, mais il le fallait.

_ **Theo Raeken, je vais te dépecer vivant et t'égorger avec mes dents** , Derek ricana en pensant à la tête de Stiles quand il lui faisait croire qu'il allait le croquer, **Stiles j'arrive bientôt, mais** **tiens** **bon, je sais que Jackson est prêt de toi, tant qu'il sera là, tu iras bien.**

 **D** erek sortit ses griffes et continua doucement de couper ses liens.

* * *

Oui Théo est un méchant mais pas le VRAI méchant c'est une victime de son adoration, vous en saurez plus bientôt.


	5. Chapter 4

**Nous entrons enfin dans le vif de l'explication de l'histoire.**

 **J'ai crée toute une mythologie autour de cette fiction avec l'aide et la complicité de ma beta géniale IantoIsAlive.**

 **Un nouveau personnage va faire son entré dans ma fiction, un perso OOC dont j'ai pris les trait du surfeur Pedro Arnon (allez voir version cheveux ondulés).**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre vous en apprendrez plus sur Lydia, les fantômes qui accompagnent Stiles partout et sur le grand méchant de mon histoire.**

 **Le chapitre 05 sera poster Mercredi ou Jeudi suivant mon planning vacances.**

 **Bonne lecture, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et un petit mot pour me faire part de vos avis.**

* * *

 **DPAC**

 **Chapitre 04**

 **I** l fut un temps à l'aube des mondes, où il fut créé des êtres spéciaux, des humains aux pouvoirs incroyables capables d'aider et de soulager la souffrance de la mort, d'apaiser les tourments des défunts, de guider ces miettes d'existence, on les nommait les « Guides des âmes ». **I** ls avaient la faculté merveilleuse de pouvoir envoyer toutes les âmes perdues et celles qui sont coincées dans le monde matériel vers l'endroit où elles pourraient trouver le calme et le repos.

 **L** a mort, mère de ces êtres, demanda à la terre et au ciel d'offrir en cadeau à ses êtres, une protection sans faille qui le protégera contre n'importe quels ennemis.

 **L** 'esprit de la terre offrit au guide, une gardienne armée, forgé dans la terre la plus douce et l'acier le plus résistant. **U** ne guerrière qui pourrait le protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

 **L** 'esprit du ciel offrit à son tour, un prêtre dévoué créer dans les tourbillons des quatre vents et formé dans les écrits célestes des tempêtes. **U** ne sorte de précepteur qui l'aidera dans sa tâche avec toutes les connaissances du monde apportées par les vents.

 **A** cet instant, le guide, la gardienne et le précepteur furent les êtres les plus importants depuis la création du monde. **I** ls furent vénérés par beaucoup, craints par certains mais surtout jalousés par bien du monde.

 **B** eaucoup ont essayé de voler les pouvoirs du guide, mais jamais la gardienne ne laissa son épée et sa faux toucher le sol tant que l'ennemi de son maître n'était pas à terre, gorgeant la terre fertile de mère nature de leur sang.

 **L** es écrits des émissaires druidiques qu'ils rencontrèrent à bien des reprises, racontent que de part et d'autres du monde ces êtres voyageaient pour apporter soulagement et réconfort aux défunts comme aux familles endeuillées.

 **C** es êtres n'étaient pas immortels et quand le temps venait les rattraper, se formait la nouvelle génération.

 **I** l est dit que des créatures des ténèbres les auraient aperçues le 10 Mars 1917 en Russie lors de la révolution de février qui s'abattit sur Petrograd lors de l'abdication du Tsar Nicolas II. **P** uis des soldats allemands auraient aperçut trois étranges anges pleurer sur les morts de jeunes juifs dans le camp de Flossenbürg en juin 1942. **C** es soldats ne purent s'en approcher tant la peur les tiraillait rien qu'à les voir. **E** t la dernière fois qu'ils ont été aperçut ce fut à Los Angeles lors des émeutes de 1992 qui fit 255 morts et 2300 blessés, une émeute d'appartenance raciale qui avait pour but de départ de demander justice.

 **L** e dernier Guide recensé aux Etats-Unis s'appelait Claudia Stilinski, le dernier Gardien s'appelait Gordon Miller et sa femme Margarett était la dernière Prêtresse connue.

 **L** e Gardien et la prêtresse moururent un soir de 14 Juin 1995 sur la route qui sortait de Beacon Hills dans un étrange accident de voiture, nul ne sut ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant que la prêtresse portait en elle.

 **L** e guide mourut quelques années plus tard d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **I** man Krul était de l'extérieur tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. **U** n jeune homme de 17 ans, jovial aux cheveux longs et de couleur noir jais, des yeux en amande bleu roi et pénétrant, une bouche charnue et appréciable, un physique très avantageux et musclé par des heures d'entraînements de combat corps à corps, maniements des armes à feu, des armes blanches, mais son arme préférée était le bâton.

 **E** t du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-douze, il dominait le monde qui l'entourait, rien de lui échappait. **P** ar contre son intelligence et sa capacité à absorber toutes les connaissances qu'il pouvait lire, voir et écouter faisaient de lui un fin stratège et un sage accompli.

 **I** l était le fils d'Ulle et Tamar Krul, fermier du Wisconsin et il fut appelé à son destin à l'âge de 6 ans. **S** on maître, le Précepteur Shakhar Leol vint le chercher afin qu'il reçoive son éducation pour devenir à son tour le Prêtre et Précepteur du prochain Guide des âmes.

 **A** près des années d'entraînement et d'apprentissage, Shakhar Leol lui montra le chemin qui le guiderai vers sa destinée. **B** eacon Hills !

 **I** man sortit du taxi qui l'avait conduit devant la demeure de son futur maître, de celui dont il avait la charge et dont il devait au plus vite faire l'éducation mais surtout le sauver.

 **A** peine les pieds posés sur le perron, une créature mi-homme mi-loup ouvrit violemment la porte et fit bleuir ses yeux. **B** ien qu'il soit face à un loup garou, Iman ne sourcilla pas, il connaissait certains détails de la vie de son maître, il leva la main et pulsa l'air devant lui, envoyant l'homme valser à l'intérieur de la maison.

 **L** 'homme retomba durement devant les escaliers qui donnaient sur les étages, mais il se releva aussitôt et repartit à la charge.

_ **Arrête Peter** , une autre voix masculine stoppa l'homme aux yeux meurtriers, **excusez-le** **Précepteur** , Iman tomba sur un jeune homme très charmant, **il veut protéger notre trésor, il vous prend pour une menace,** Jackson s'agenouilla devant lui, Iman posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune homme et de là, il sentit l'histoire de celui-ci, comprit ses tourments, accepta ses peurs et ses sentiments, il put entre autre apercevoir les liens qui l'unissaient au Guide.

_ **Merci jeune Gardien, maintenant emmenez-moi auprès du futur guide** **.**

 **J** ackson se leva et demanda à Peter de s'écarter, mais celui ne voulait pas, même s'il s'agissait de son compagnon, l'homme s'était fait la promesse de protéger le compagnon de son neveu. **I** l faisait confiance à Jackson mais ne connaissait pas l'étrange individu aux pouvoirs qui venait d'entrer dans la demeure et ne pouvait pas admettre que le blond s'agenouille devant lui. **M** ais surtout il ne comprenait pas la situation. **T** ant que personne ne lui expliquait, il ne bougerait pas et défendrait coûte que coûte la vie de Stiles.

_ **Je comprends votre peur et votre frustration M. Hale, mais je suis ici pour sauver mon** **maître** **et l'aider dans sa quête spirituelle** **. Je** **me présente** **,** **je suis Iman Krul, je suis le percepteur et prêtre du guide Genim Stilinski** , il se tourna vers Jackson, **je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Jackson Whittemore de son vrai nom, Constant Edward Miller** … Jackson se mit à grogner.

_ **Ca ! Ce n'était pas** **obligé** , râla-t-il, il n'aimait pas du tout ses véritables prénoms.

_ **Peu importe** , Iman s'avança doucement vers Peter, **je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de vous éloigner de cet escalier** …

_ **Sinon ?** Peter ne faisait aucun cas de figure du jeune Iman, il observait Jackson et son regard furieux fit comprendre au blond qu'il allait devoir tout lui expliquer en détail sur cette histoire.

 **I** l se mit à sourire car il l'imaginait déjà en train de le maintenir contre un mur pour avoir des réponses, ses jambes entourant ses hanches, lui arrachant … minutes revenons à l'instant.

 **J** ackson se mit à ricaner quand il sentit l'excitation de Peter, cet obsédé était son compagnon. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme pense à des choses indécentes en ce moment ?

 **I** man profita du moment d'inattention de l'ancien alpha pour essayer de se faufiler dans les escaliers. **M** ais Peter n'était quand même pas l'un des loups les plus expérimentés de la meute pour rien, il attrapa Iman par les mains, les bloqua sur son propre torse et le bloqua au mur.

_ **Ce n'est pas vraiment toi que j'aurais aimé plaquer contre le mur mais tu vas d'abord devoir m'expli…**

 **_ Peter lâche-le, s'il te** **plaît** **!**

 **P** eter tellement absorbé par cet individu, n'avait pas entendu Stiles se réveiller ni descendre les escaliers. **I** l s'écarta vivement du jeune, le laissant approcher de Stiles. **I** man se mit à genoux devant lui, ce qui le fit rire.

 **_ Lève-toi, j'ai horreur de ça.**

 **_ Je m'excuse mais ce sont les traditions …**

 **_ Archaïques, nous sommes au 21 eme** **siècle** **, les chosent ont** **évoluées** **depuis** , Stiles se tourna vers Peter, il le sentait perdu et Stiles savait que Peter n'aimait pas être perdu.

 **S** tiles allait dire quelque chose mais une douleur effroyable le tordit de douleur, une souffrance incroyable comme si on lui enfonçait une dizaine de couteaux en même temps et quelqu'un s'amusait à trifouiller à l'intérieur de ses entrailles.

_ **Allongez le vite** , Iman ouvrit son sac de voyage pendant que les deux loups l'allongèrent au sol, Iman revint avec une gourmette et l'accrocha au poignet droit de Stiles.

 **C** elui-ci s'endormit instantanément, Peter observa attentivement l'objet au poignet de son humain et remarqua quelque chose qui clochait. **C** e qui semblait être une gourmette n'en était pas une, cela ressemblait à une sorte de chaîne fine enroulée trois fois autour du poignet avec un petit cadenas lourd. **S** ans trou pour une clé, seuls des symboles étranges rougeoyants comme un fer rouge sous le feu, ils finirent par disparaître, laissant des symboles qui lui était inconnus gravés dans l'objet.

_ **Que lui avez-vous fait** **?** Grogna Peter.

_ **Je viens de lui sauver la vie, la sienne ainsi que celle de son compagnon.**

 **C'** est à cet instant précis que Jackson et Peter se retrouvèrent à terre, les mains sur les oreilles afin d'atténuer les hurlements stridents que poussaient …

 **_ Lydia,** murmurent les deux loups avant de tomber dans l'inconscient.

_ **Eh ben je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge moi, des loups et maintenant une Banshee** **. Q** **u'est-ce que mon maître me réserve encore** **?** Iman souleva Stiles et l'installa dans le canapé, puis partit dans la cuisine préparer du thé aux herbes pour soulager les douleurs d'après hurlements de Banshee.

* * *

Alors vous aimez les debuts de mon personnages ?


	6. Chapter 5

**New Chapter pour comprendre qui est le mechant et ce qu'il veut.**

 **Des explications sur ce qu'il se passe avec Lydia et l'un des fantomes qui veillent sur Stiles, sur Theo et Stiles et ... Derek ... Oui Derek Hale arrive peu a peu.**

 **Allez bonne lecture.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **C** e que peu de monde sait, ou plutôt ignore c'est que l'esprit de l'eau, maître des océans, fleuves et de tous les points d'eaux, fut jaloux de pas avoir été convié à aider le Guide Des Ames. Il fut si énervé contre ses frères qu'il créa en secret une copie illusoire du guide.

 **L** 'illusion sans nom pouvait prendre l'apparence du guide qu'il avait en face de lui, mais ne pouvait en aucun cas reproduire ses pouvoirs et encore moins ses capacités. **A** lors il trouva un moyen d'entraver son créateur et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour créer et former sa garde rapprochée, deux créatures aussi belle à l'extérieur que l'aide à l'intérieur.

 **D** epuis le début, la créature convoite les dons de l'être originel et malgré tout ce qu'il avait entreprit, l'ombre aquatique ne put jamais mettre la main sur ses fameuses capacités.

 **A** ujourd'hui après des centaines d'années d'existence et de combat, il a enfin trouvé le moyen d'avoir accès à ses dons, de pouvoir voler les capacités qu'ils ne lui ont pas été confiées, il a trouvé la faille du système des guides.

 **L** a grotte sous-marine ou IL s'était installé depuis quelques semaines, était tellement bien cachée que personne ne pourrait les trouver, ses deux gardiens venaient enfin d'intégrer la structure scolaire où se trouvait son Némésis, son espion s'était mis en place. **A** quelques mètres en dessous de lui, les six gardes aquatiques tenaient à l'œil, enfin si on peut dire ça de ses créatures aveugles, son invité de marque, le compagnon de l'être qu'il déteste le plus. **D** erek Hale, être humanoïde mi-homme mi- loup, créatures batardes à son goût, des sous espèces à son avis et s'il avait le pouvoir de les détruire toutes, il le ferait avec plaisir.

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **Chez Stiles Stilinski, 5 ans**

_ **Maman** , hurla un petit garçon au regard fier et franc qui entra en trombe dans la cuisine de la maison, **maman j'ai un nouvel ami, il est génial, c'est un loup mais aussi un humain, c'est un loup garou …**

_ **Doucement mon ange,** **calme-toi** , la femme s'abaissa à sa hauteur, lui offrant un sourire aussi doux que le miel, elle pencha la tête et se mit doucement à sourire, **qu'as-tu donc** **fait** **mon cœur pour être aussi sale** **? R** **egarde-toi tu es plein de boue, et puis les loups garous ça n'existe pas …**

_ **Si, si, si, regarde !** L'enfant se tourna et montra quelque chose derrière lui **, tu vois il existe, c'est mon ami, il s'appelle Theo !**

 **L** a jeune femme observa l'être derrière son fils et eut un mouvement de recul quand elle aperçut de quoi il s'agissait. **L** 'enfant lui demanda si elle aussi pouvait le voir et à sa façon de réagir, l'être s'émerveilla d'être enfin perçut par quelqu'un. **C** laudia Stilinski n'avait pas pratiqué depuis bien longtemps ses dons, pour cacher à son ennemi le plus redoutable son existence et celle de son fils. **E** lle avait tant redouté ce jour, le jour où les pouvoirs de son enfant se réveilleraient. **E** lle eut pitié pour l'être en face de lui, elle décida que pour une dernière fois, elle aiderait l'être fantomatique à passer dans le monde de l'immatériel.

_ **Genim veux-tu bien emmener ton ami dans ta chambre, je dois appeler quelqu'un, d'accord** ?

_ **Oui maman** , l'enfant s'éloigna mais s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa mère, lui faisant les yeux malheureux et tristes. **C** laudia connaissait cette technique pour l'avoir assez pratiqué sur son mari, le technique des yeux de chien battu de l'enfer, **mamounette ?**

_ **Oui mon ange ?**

 **_ Dis** **,** **Theo peux manger avec nous** **ce** **soir ?**

 **_ Bien** **sûr** **mon cœur, je dois en parler à ton père mais je pense que ce ne devrait pas poser de problème.**

 **L** 'enfant sautilla de joie autour de son nouvel ami, qui ne fit que fixer étrangement Claudia.

 **Q** uand les deux enfants furent sortis, Claudia prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_ **Oui Allo !**

 **_ …**

 **_ Bonjour Deaton.**

 **_ …**

 **_ Ca à commencer !**

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **Lycée de Beacon Hills 2014**

 **L** ydia était épuisée de sa matinée, le retour de Jackson à Beacon Hills l'inquiétait comme la soulageait mais l'état de son meilleur ami empirait et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider à aller mieux **. L** a disparition de Derek Hale était la cause probable de son état mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui entrait en jeu.

 **C** ela la minait de ne pas savoir, ne pas pouvoir soulager Stiles mais surtout de ne pas trouver les pièces manquantes du puzzle qui lui permettraient enfin de comprendre la situation dans laquelle la meute se trouvait actuellement.

 **A** près les cours du matin qui furent pénibles et éreintants, tant la médiocrité des professeurs la fatiguait, mais en plus deux nouvelles élèves venaient d'arriver et se prenaient littéralement pour des déesses incarnées sur terre.

 **I** l faut dire que leurs chevelures rousses et longues tombant en cascade sur des épaules fines et découvertes, leur donnaient l'impression qu'elles flottaient dans le vent, leurs yeux vert Emeraude profond donnaient l'impression de nager complètement en elles, une bouche fine et charnelle qui donnait envie de les embrasser à en perdre le souffle et une voix douce et mélodieuse les feraient passer pour des sirènes.

 **E** lles possédaient un corps superbe, fin, élancé, des hanches plus qu'appréciables et une poitrine à faire passer Erica Reyes pour une anorexique.

 **L** ydia savait d'emblée que ces deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas humaines, malheureusement pour elle, le savoir était une chose mais le prouver en était une autre. **S** urtout quand les mâles de sa meute étaient charmés par ces deux « _pouffiasses_ _rouquines_ _en manque d'organes reproducteurs_ » (phrase de Lydia c'est pas moi l'auteur qui me permettrait ce genre de commentaire, mais alors pas du tout).

 **A** lors qu'elle tentait de chercher un moyen d'aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver des livres sur les sirènes et autres créatures envoûtantes, elle tomba sur une Erica enragée parce que Boyd l'avait laissé tomber pour aider « _deux bimbos aux obus_ _démesurés_ » (encore un commentaire du personnage pas de l'auteur), puis ce fut le tour de la timide Kira qui semblait sur le point de pleurer car Scott l'avait planté pour rejoindre deux filles avec les autres garçons.

_ **Il y a un problème avec ses filles, elles ne sont pas humaines,** **ce n'est** **pas possible …**

 **_ Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elles empestent le poisson et la mer** , décrivit Erica.

_ **Si je me souviens bien de ce que ma mère m'a enseigné, il existe des créatures** **mi-femme mi-poisson** **qui peuvent** **envoûter** **les hommes pour mieux les tuer …**

 **_ Des sirènes, j'en était** **sûre** …

 **L** ydia se tourna vers une voix qui l'appelait, elle la connaissait, cette voix lui donna des frissons qui lui parcoururent l'échine et le corps. **E** lle ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien _**Sa**_ voix à elle, des larmes se mirent à couler **. E** lle ferma les yeux pour mieux percevoir les paroles de l'être désincarné qui lui donnait des instructions.

 **E** rica tenta de savoir pourquoi elle sentait la tristesse mais se ravisa quand elle vit qu'elle était concentrée.

_ **Les filles éloignez-vous et bouchez-vous les oreilles !**

 **K** ira et Erica s'éloignèrent et mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles et furent choquées par l'aspect que prit Lydia.

 **L** es cheveux blonds vénitien de Lydia se teintèrent peu à peu en gris crème et s'allongèrent jusqu'au pied. **S** a peau pâlit et ses yeux devinrent vides et aussi blancs que la neige la plus pure. **D** es ongles longs et tranchants apparurent sur ses mains pâles.

 **L** es deux jeunes filles la virent prendre une longue inspiration, mais ce qui les frappèrent le plus, c'est la vision fantomatique d'Allison Argent à ses côtés la tenant par la main et leur souriant comme si tout allait bien se passer.

 **P** uis Lydia hurla, l'onde de choc de son cri résonna à travers toute l'école entière, frappant de plein fouet les êtres humains comme créatures surnaturelles. **L** a force de son cri s'étendit à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde.

 **C** e cri n'était pas un cri ordinaire, c'était un cri d'avertissement, un cri qui cherchait une personne, une seule personne en particulier, un être perdu.

 **C** e cri retentit sans perdre sa force sur les parois d'une grotte et frappèrent un être sans nom, sans visage mais avec un but de destruction, de vengeance. **E** t quand ce cri le percuta, il dut se retenir à son trône de pierre pour ne pas, à son tour, tomber dans l'inconscience.

_ **Les morts se soulèvent !**

 **OOOooOOOooOOO**

 **Dans la grotte souterraine**

 **D** erek réussit au bout de … il ne savait plus, il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de jours dans cette prison, le jour où il avait décidé de braver ses forces pour couper les liens qui l'entravaient. **A** ujourd'hui était un grand jour, il avait enfin réussi, doucement il se leva, l'aconit encore dans son sang le faisait souffrir mais il devait partir et le retrouver, il ne savait pas où il était mais il se devait de rentrer chez lui.

 **Q** uand il sortit du recoin où on l'avait gentiment installé, il s'aperçut que ses gardes étaient écroulés à terre. **M** éfiant il s'abaissa et vérifia les constantes de la créature aveugle à ses pieds.

 **I** nconscients, tous, ils étaient tous inconscient, il lui fallut trois heures de recherches et de flair pour trouver la seule sortie viable. **U** n étang souterrain, pas d'autres sortie en vue. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était à sa poursuite. **D** erek Hale plongea dans l'eau glaciale, il rentrait chez lui, il allait retrouver son compagnon.

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
